Little Black Dress
by fakefairy
Summary: Hinata, neurosurgeon in training and future Chief of Neurosurgery of the Hyūga's hospital, has an important business dinner party to attend to, but was short of a dress appropriate for the event. Tragedy strikes when she finally decides on a dress! [Snapchat AU based on idontliveinatent's snapchat AU drawing. Posted this to my tumblr, shishimai, a while back, too!]


while on my hinata role play blog, i saw someone say "fic it" in reference to renoa's/idontliveinatent's snapchat au drawing, and i was like "I AM ON IT" so here it is!

i can't link the art on FFN, but i'm on AO3 by the same username and i have provided the link to the art there!

also, i have written a sequel to this one shot, written in sasuke's point of view, titled "stop and stare."

there will also be a chaptered story based on both of these companion pieces, so look out for it!

enjoy!

* * *

When things were done at the last minute, something bad _always _happened. Always. At least, it always happened to _her. _Sometimes, luck really wasn't on Hyūga Hinata's side, _especially _on days like this.

Hinata was typically mindful of her time and did everything exactly when she needed to, but it seemed that everyone was capable of being forgetful. All week, she had every intention to go out shopping for a new dress for the sake of the dinner party her family had been invited to, a _high class _dinner party, that is. Being a Hyūga…she supposed that it wasn't something that could really be helped. A prestigious and wealthy family of old money, even in these times, especially with her father being the Chief of Neurosurgery of her family's large and famed hospital, having to attend such events were really commonplace for them.

Earlier that week, the young woman had walked into her closet and peered at all the _fancy _dresses that she owned — which was quite a few, really — and had only quirked her lips at the sight; none of them were _quite _right. Everything she owned was lovely, and she had friends and family to thank for that. She wasn't one to buy "fancy" dresses as she didn't wear them _too _often; Hinata didn't exactly go out on _fancy _dinner dates with a _date, _nor did she go out to any _nightclubs _or anything of the sort. No, despite her lineage, Hyūga Hinata was a fairly simple and modest girl. She wasn't overly fond of dressing up for the sake of it or lavishly spending on pretty little dresses, _but, _for once, it seemed that she would have to.

All day, poor Hinata had been out shopping for the dinner party that she and her family would be attending only later that evening, and she still hadn't found a dress that was to her liking. She tried plenty on to no avail, having told herself, _"You'll never know if you _really _like it or not until you've tried it on!" _

Hinata still didn't like any of them.

They were either _too _plain, or _too _flashy, or _too _short, or _too _long. There wasn't a good balance between anything, and again she was reminded of why she disliked shopping for _fancy _dresses. It was tedious and she never liked any of them. Pretty dresses were better left being gifted to her, and it was a pity the ones she had didn't really…fit the occasion. Perhaps it would have been better to call someone out to go with her, but she really didn't want to burden anyone, and Hanabi was already busy getting ready herself.

She was so doomed.

With a quiet sigh, the Hyūga had left yet another store and took to wandering around the mall, glancing at the windows as she walked by all the stores.

_"I'll find something I like, eventually…" _she thought optimistically, trying to instill at least a bit of hope within herself. Though as she glanced down at the phone in her hand, she noted that she was gradually running out of time. She'd not only have to make the purchase, but go home, get changed, clean up her appearance, all of which was now running on a tight schedule.

Hinata managed to perk up, at least by a bit, when another dress shop caught her eye. The dresses on display in the window were lovely and close to her personal tastes, so perhaps everything else in the store would be just as promising. Lips tugged into a hopeful smile, and she quickly made her way inside, immediately going from rack to rack, picking out a few dresses here and there. She had a few cream colored dresses, a few lavender ones, and two black ones. Black dresses easily fit _any _occasion, and looked good with anything.

And all girls _did _have their little black dress…and Hinata had yet to add hers to her wardrobe.

She tried one dress after another, leaving the black dresses for last. One went on and came off just as quickly. It clung too tightly to her thighs and she could hardly move. If she sat, it would ride up too high due to its flimsy and thin fabric, and the fact that it was already a little on the shorter side (even for_ her, _considering how short she was), and tugging the dress down every time she stood would be tiring. No, she definitely wasn't buying that one. Hinata eyed the last dress with a little skepticism, but sighed as she reached for it anyways.

The sleeves, the back area, a small section of the area below the breasts, and the upper chest area of the dress were all floral lace — a little exposed, but she could wear a coat of some type over it, if she _really _wanted to. Up and down, the area below the breasts was only an inch of lace, and after that, it was all, well, regular fabric. After she had eyed the dress for a minute or so, she sighed yet again and hurriedly slipped into it, though she struggled to zip it up for a moment. It was _just _a little short, but over all, it wasn't bad. Hinata actually kind of liked it. It was simple, but it was still pretty.

A little smile spread across the young woman's lips as she turned and peered at the reflections in the mirrors. Delivering a small nod of confidence, she said to herself, "All right! I'll buy this one!"

Her arms reached up to begin unzipping the dress, and she had no problem in doing so…until she reached that one section of her back where it became difficult to reach in any position. It didn't help that the zipper seemed like it had become _stuck, _too. She had difficulty in getting the dress on, but it was worse now trying to get it back _off. _

_"Oh no…oh no.. What am I going to do? It— It won't come off!" _

Hinata was looking left and right as she tried to come to a decision. She was short on time and she absolutely needed to get out of the store. Biting down on her lip, she began to think that _maybe, _just _maybe, _one of her friends would be free and willing to come assist her in this little…crisis.

Frantically, Hinata reached for her phone, unlocked it, and swiped her screen until she found her Snapchat application. She pressed on it in a flash, quickly taking a picture of herself, captioning it with, _"Sakura-chan! The zipper is stuck! Send help :(" _

While still trying to get the zipper undone herself, she clicked on Sakura's Snapchat name in a hurry, though in her panic, her thumb kept fumbling, and not clicking on anything at all. Once she saw a star by a name, Hinata was satisfied and hit the send arrow and took a deep breath, patiently waiting for a response. The seconds that ticked by seemed like minutes, and her lips pressed together as her eyelids fell shut, a pained expression falling across the poor heiress's face. Checking her phone a minute or two later, she was happy to see that she had received a new Snap, except…that…it really wasn't from the person she'd been expecting it from.

Curiously, she raised an eyebrow. It was from _Sasuke, _of all people, and he seemed to be sending her a Snap out of the blue. They hadn't Snapped in a while — really, they hadn't _spoken _in a while — so this was _really _sudden. Giving a little shrug, she pressed down on Sasuke's new Snap, her mouth slowly falling open as she viewed it. She wasn't so shocked by the picture, as it was only him resting in bed with a hand raised in a thumbs up gesture. She was more shocked by the _caption. _

_"Wrong person. But a little black dress, huh?" _

Drawn on the picture below the caption in blue was, "_U should buy it. I like it." _

She couldn't believe it. She absolutely _could _not believe it. Right now, she could just _scream, _except she wouldn't, because she was Hyūga Hinata, and she wasn't one to throw fits out of frustration. Instead she slumped down on the small bench and hung her head, her pale cheeks flushing bright red from embarrassment. She'd sent the snap to _Sasuke, _of all people. How embarrassing! She was a little glad they weren't close. She wouldn't have lived something like this down, otherwise. Or maybe it was worse because they weren't close? Either way, it was a bad situation…

Hinata had sent the Snap to the wrong person, _Sasuke _had been that person, _Sasuke _had approved of the dress, and the dress was _still stuck. _

She took a picture of the plain dressing room wall, and captioned the photo with, _"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! That was for Sakura-chan.." _

Although she was a little nervous — or was she scared? — to reply back, she sent it anyways, inhaling and exhaling heavily. What a day.

Hinata glanced at her phone, almost hopefully, but she never got a reply back afterward — not that she was really _expecting_ anything back, or anything… He was probably laughing at her now, wasn't he? More than likely.. Pressing a palm to her forehead, she squeezed her eyes shut and wondered how she could have possibly made a blunder like that. She would _really _be avoiding Sasuke now, until she was sure that he had forgotten about the little incident. It wasn't _that _big of a deal, right? He'd forget about it by the morning, she was sure. Right? Right.

Eventually, Hinata simply called an employee for help and was able to get the dress off and purchased. Throughout the rest of the late afternoon, all through getting ready and then heading to the dinner party with her family, she, for one, couldn't get the incident off her mind. She was still a little embarrassed. She was probably overthinking it. Definitely overthinking it. But…

Sasuke had approved of the dress, and she didn't really know what to make of that. Was it a bad thing, or was it a _good _thing? She didn't know, and she _thought _that she didn't care. It didn't mean anything. He was being kind, probably, or maybe he didn't know how else to reply to her Snap. He _could have _ignored it, but he didn't..

Shaking her head, she mentally chastised herself. There she went again, overcomplicating things!

_"It wasn't a big deal… Not a big deal… It..it didn't mean a thing! Not..a thing.." _

But…he liked it! He liked her **little black dress.**


End file.
